hetalia_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
PRIDE
PRIDE is a fangame created by Game Creation team Meowmare Works, consisting of the team Iggy Alben and Simon Williams. Iggy Alben is the Storyboard creator and coder while Simon Williams is a co-storyboard creator and is in charge of most graphics. This game has been in work since September 2015 when Simon dropped his game Dangan Ronpa: Axis Powers and needed a new project, one more serious than a one-time Summer project. There are currently no available chapters for the game, but Chapter One V.1 will be released Mid-February in honor of Iggy's girlfriend's birthday. Game Plot/Game Summary Alfred Franklin Jones has been stumbling through life after losing his step-brother Matthew and his step-father Francis from a car crash two years before. Now, it's only two weeks before his first semester at Yale begins. He's kidnapped by the organization MOON to protect him from it's rival organization The Golden Age, who are intent on taking over the world. The only way to do that is to kill each personification of the countries in order to bring about chaos and havoc. Alfred has to embrace his new fate as a nation and save every country he's grown to love and now protect them.' ' HEAVY HUMAN AU. ' The only mention of the official Hetalia timeline are mentioned from other characters who are found out to also be nations. ' Characters Alfred F. Jones ''( America )'' A 19 year old student attending Yale School of Law next Spring semester as a freshman. He lives with his two parents Arthur and Francis, as well as his step brother Matthew and adopted brother Peter. Seven months before the game, Matthew was killed in a car crash and Francis was thrown into a coma, leaving Alfred to be in what he called a mid-life crisis. One day he and Peter are kidnapped by agents from the organization MOON, where he found out he was kidnapped by Arthur and Francis by a young age. Matthew Bonnefoy / Williams ''( Canada )'' Was adopted by Francis Bonnefoy when he was only five years old. Up until he was twelve years old he lived in Quebec until his father married Alfred's father Arthur on terms of a civil union. Ever since he's lived in America with his two brothers Alfred and Peter. On the way to his youngest brother Peter's play, he was killed in a car crash that left his father in a coma and his other father with a severely broken arm. Peter Kirkland ''( Sealand )'' A ten year old boy who was adopted by both Francis and Arthur when he was five years old. He still lives with Arthur but his taken care of by Alfred more often. He loves anime and is rebellious against both Alfred and Arthur. Ivan Braginski ''( Russia )'' The first nation Alfred meets during his stay at MOON. He lived with his two sisters Natalya and Yekaterina up until they too were taken by MOON. Yekaterina works for MOON and Natalya's whereabouts are unknown currently. He doesn't trust Alfred as much as he wants to, but relies on him nonetheless. Bug Reports/ Errors No chapter or demo has been released, so currently there are no bugs reported. List will be updated when beta testers are given the game. Trivia/ Extra Facts - Iggy is a professional beta tester for a company that makes mainstream RPG games. This is her first experience for her own game and hopes to use the game as an example to get into some game creation classes! - Simon is a 14 year old graphic artist who someday wishes to work in the game designing industry! He's currently done works with local game companies and even created his own work, Dangan Ronpa: Axis Powers. Gallery Sources Title Art - Bringmemisery Sprites - Sithjester, Pokemonsonicgirl123, angel-of-britannia